Hurt
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha; pernah menjadi belahan jiwaku selama setahun, sebelum aku dan dia karam, berpisah. Untuk suatu salah yang harus ditebus, atas segala cumbu dan sentuhan yang berlalu, merasa dosa dan kotor, kami menghilang. Menghilang, dan saling merindukan. / #MoveOn archive. /sekumpulan paragraf dari si gadis musim semi. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto always be Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hurt_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Silence kills more than truth"_

_—__Annette_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku… mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyebutnya janji, karena kembali lagi, kau pun tak pernah menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Aku bilang menunggu—pernah aku bilang begitu di telepon malam itu—karena itu adalah inginku. Kau tak pernah berjanji akan kembali. Kita sedang berjudi dengan takdir. Kau lebih cepat pulih dan menghadapi realitas. Kuharap aku bisa secepat kamu. Kuharap aku cukup dewasa dan sigap hati menerjang kehidupan yang tak pernah lembut ini. Ini jalan kita. Dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, mengatasi bayang-bayangmu yang muncul setiap saat. Apa kau juga berpikir seperti aku?—tidak, kita tidak berpikir seirama. Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Kesulitan itu? Ya, itu. Sulit sekali rasanya tidak merindu. Aku terbiasa merindukanmu, mendengarkan suaramu, mendengarkan detak jantungmu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan itu. Aku begitu kehilangan. Ah, satu lagi, aroma tubuhmu. Tak ada yang menyamaimu.

Jadi, apa kau juga merindu hal yang sama? Aku tak tau rasanya jadi kamu. Atau aku sedang merasakan jadi kamu, hanya saja aku tak tau.

Aku selalu ingin bersikap tenang, tapi apa daya, tak bisa aku setenang kamu. Kamu terlalu berharga untuk tidak kuusik. Aku terlalu terbiasa memberi tahumu segalanya. Apapun yang aku pikirkan, apapun yang aku rasakan, karena pada dasarnya aku benci sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Aku benci jika harus membohongi diri sendiri. Aku begitu merindukanmu, aku tak pandai lama-lama memendam. Aku bisa kapanpun meledak. Dan kau benci itu. Kau menyuruhku dewasa, seperti yang sekarang sedang kau usahakan.

Mungkin kau membenciku. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa membencimu, setega apapun kamu. Aku terlalu sadis pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak tahu caranya berhenti.

Aku ingin diam saja. Seperti dirimu yang tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah aku mengobrak-abrik lini masamu. Aku merasa bersalah tapi lega. Kuharap kau juga lega, karena aku telah menjawab kerinduan yang selalu kau racaukan disana, alih-alih kau biarkan akunmu begitu saja karena terlalu membenciku.

Aku pernah melalui fase membenci. Sangat. Tapi tak bisa. Aku kembali lagi ke titik paling awal. Saat aku tahu tawamu begitu menawan, dan ketiadaan ragumu untuk terus menyambung percakapan sampai gedung itu beranjak sepi. Sampai-sampai tak ada waktu bagiku sore itu untuk sekadar panik menyadari kunci motorku tak ada dimana-mana dan masih tertingal di motorku. Aku kembali ke titik awal, dimana perasaanku masih sama. Hatiku telah kau curi. Fakta itu yang aku benci, tapi terus membuatku bertahan.

Aku tahu kau kejam. Dan mungkin kau pernah berpikir juga aku kejam. Kita sama-sama tersakiti. Dan aku masihlah orang yang sama, yang membuatmu larut untuk terus mencumbu. Padahal itu dosa. Dosaku adalah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa menamparmu, sejak pertama kau berusaha menyentuhku. Tak pernah bisa melawan apapun seranganmu sebenci apapun aku padamu yang kupikir "brengsek". Aku tau kau mencintaiku, kau tak hanya butuh badanku. Kau ingin aku merasa aman dan tidak terluka.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin berjanji, aku tak akan memposting apapun di sosial media, dimana kamu berkemungkinan berkeliaran disana sewaktu-waktu. Aku hanya ingin diam sediam-diamnya, aku hanya ingin menghilang sehilang-hilangnya, setelah mengacaukan timeline ku sendiri; terlihat kekanakan bagaimana diriku merefleksikan dengan gamblang betapa aku merindukanmu, betapa aku begitu menyayangimu. Aku malu, tapi kupikir aku tak akan menghapusnya (untuk sekarang).

Aku ingin menjadi misteri, seperti dirimu yang sekarang tak tau sedang apa dan bagaimana. Aku ingin menghilang, mengimbangimu, yang dimana-mana tak lagi nampak.

Jika Tuhan mengizinkan kita bersua dalam pelukan realitas (bukan hanya dalam mimpi), kuharap aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Sejatinya rindu hanya mampu diobati dengan temu. Dan jika temu itu ada, aku tak akan banyak mencurahkan perhatian. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sopan selayaknya 'teman biasa' yang kamu minta. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan senyum, dan langkah terburu-buru untuk alih dari sosokmu. Aku tak perlu mengagumimu dengan kau saksikan langsung. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya tanpa terlihat bodoh dihadapanmu? Tidak, aku harus segera menyudahi temu itu, dan tersenyum selayaknya tak pernah ada rasa merindu yang kuumbar. Seolah semuanya telah pupus dan tak pernah ada. Seolah tak pernah menggalauiku sepanjang malam. Dan lain sebagainya.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi sepertinya tak bisa lagi. Aku hanya sedih, tapi tak sampai menangis lagi. Aku ingin cepat dewasa dan menyusulmu untuk jadi sosok yang tenang. Aku ingin menghilang selama mungkin, bahkan ketika kau sudah kembali melihat linimasamu. Aku ingin menghilang dan tak ingin banyak memikirkanmu.

Aku ingin pergi, menghilang, jauh dari jangkaumu, hanya untuk membuatmu bertanya-tanya;

Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

.

_=Sakura Haruno=_

_..._


End file.
